


Takes Two to Know One

by misura



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki knows about idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two to Know One

While his eyes followed the smoke that rose from the tip of his cigarette, before it floated gently past the wall of his apartment on which Shuichi once wrote that Yuki was an idiot, and then finally, softly, vanished through the half-open window into the cold dark night, Yuki Eiri stared into nothingness and wondered what it was about idiots that attracted him. (He also decided that anyone who'd start a story with a line that consisted of more than fifty words deserved to be shot.)

Obviously, it couldn't be their brains. Being idiots, neither Shuichi nor Ryuichi had much in the brains-department worth mentioning. K might yammer about how they were both geniuses, in a special way, but Yuki knew idiocy when it stared back at him from the bathroom-mirror, making faces at him that were supposed to make him smile.

It didn't really matter that they were both successful artists. Last time Yuki'd checked, becoming popular didn't require any kind of degree. Take his own novels, for example. He dared anyone to find so much as a scrap of intelligence in them, and yet they sold, and sold well. People didn't want to read books written by people who were smarter than they were; people wanted to be entertained. Simple.

Looks, now ... Shuichi definitely looked cute. If you fancied the 'would-look-like-an-ugly-schoolgirl-if-he-wore-a-dress' type of cute, that was. Contrary to what Mika might say, Yuki was not into kids. He didn't want to raise them, he didn't want to sleep with them, and he most assuredly didn't want them to be brought to his book-signing-sessions by their doting mothers and older sisters.

Ryuichi was both better and worse. He looked more mature (with the emphasis on 'looked') and Yuki didn't think Ryuichi would look at all well in a school-uniform. Ryuichi could be sexy. Ryuichi could gaze at you and make you want to tear off his clothes and drag him off to your bedroom. Ryuichi could make your knees go weak by the smallest glance. Or so Tatsuha claimed.

Yuki was willing to give Ryuichi some points for not making him feel like a pedophile, and for not acting like a virgin more often than not, but sexy? Hah. Tatsuha obviously still had a lot to learn about people not living up to their public image.

Both Shuichi and Ryuichi were noisy. Perhaps they simply felt a constant need to excercise their vocal chords, perhaps, also, they simply lacked self-control. The only time Yuki could enjoy a bit of peace and quiet was at moments like this one, with Ryuichi asleep and Shuichi on tour.

"Yuuuki?"

It never lasted long, though. He never got any chance to relax, to smoke his cigarette without being interrupted by someone whining at him about pocky or sex or how good Bad Luck's newest single was selling. And then they wondered why he snapped at them sometimes - really, they should be amazed that he didn't snap at them *all* the time.

"What?"

He could see the city-lights outside, and the moon, but not the stars. Shuichi, doubtlessly, wouldn't be awake anymore, lying snuggled under the blankets in some strange bed, hugging the bunny-plushie that Ryuichi had given him for in celebration of his and Yuki's anniversary. Such an idiot, was Shuichi. Such a bloody stupid damned fool.

"I want you to come back to bed."

The smoke of his cigarette ghosted over the words, almost invisible under three layers of wallpaper, but not quite. 'Yuki is an idiot', Shuichi had written. In bright pink letters, of course.

"Kumagoro wants to cuddle," Ryuichi added, a plaintive note in his voice that hinted at whining.

"You go and cuddle with him then," Yuki told him. "I don't like cuddling."

"Everyone likes cuddling." Ryuichi's reflection in the window nodded solemnly at Yuki.

"I don't," Yuki said.

"Do too," Ryuichi said.

"Do not," Yuki kept from saying.

When Ryuichi whooped and beamed as Yuki rose, heading for his bedroom without any comment and putting on a show of not caring whether or not Ryuichi would follow him, Yuki decided that, really, he probably just liked idiots because he was one himself. (Albeit a smarter one than Ryuichi or Shuichi.)


End file.
